1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting the transmission outputs of two channels of a link, a corresponding station for a communication system and also a communication system having a station of such a type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data of a link can be transmitted in a great variety of ways between a transmitter and a receiver. The data transmission can take place for example over fixed lines or also by radio. With regard to radio transmission, the data transmission takes place over an air interface using high-frequency carrier waves. Examples of radio transmission systems are the now widespread mobile radio systems, such as for example the GSM system (Global System of Mobile Communication), predominant in Europe amongst other places, or the IS-95 system widely used particularly in the USA.
In order to increase the data rate of a link it can be desirable to assign more than just one channel for the data transmission to the link. With regard to the channels, depending on the multiplexing method used it can be a case of either a time slot of a time frame, a spreading code or a particular frequency or also a combination of the latter. The future UMTS-FDD (Universal Mobile Telecommunication Standard—Frequency Division Duplex) standard, intended primarily for Europe, for the third generation mobile radio systems provides for the assignment of a plurality of channels to a link, for example. In this context the question poses itself as to the manner in which the transmission output for two channels of the same link for example is to be adjusted.